God of War: generations
by Finalfaw
Summary: NEW Story: my trial run of this story, please enjoy, rated M because well.. its a freakin god of war story duh!
1. Chapter 0

God Of War: Generation

Authors notes: Hey guys! its me finalfaw (final for short), this is a tester fic, just to genrally get me aquainted with the story idea, then i will update it making it better i do not own GOW if i did i would have chainblades :P then you would all be screwed, just so you know this story will contain kratos in a way but it is actually about his decendant in a parallel world to this, history took a few different turns. any suggestions for story improvement greatly helpful, but please no bashing me.

Chapter 0: Prelude

Kratos dragged himself over the ground at a steady pace, so as not to aggravate his wound,  
his acceptance of what had happened seemed to break the curse over his skin as the ash seemed to flake away from his skin, his Demigod status meaning that the wound was not instantly fatal but Athena had obviously not realised that, by near martyring himself he had given the world a chance to be free from the tyranic rule of the gods, Kratos struggled trying to reach the boat he saw blurrily and saw men running towards him and suddenly he was helped up and into the boat.  
his skin completley cleaned he no longer looked like the ghost of sparta.

"come on guy, we'll get you patched up the worlds gone to Hades" a Voice Said

Kratos smiled, he could begin again, acceptance had done him what no amount of bloodshed could...

...given him hope.

three months later...

Kratos had taken the task of a town guard, not as adventurous as a Spartan general, Ghost of Sparta or God Of War, but in his mind he knew that he wasnt looking for trouble anymore, his vengance had been done and his past clear in his head, he had not given his real name, of course everyone knew who he was as the Ghost, here he was Grevin, the town guard with a habit of keeping himself to himself.

Kratos desired no status, nor recognition for what he had done, he just wanted to get on with his life,  
for once he was actually in charge of human life, and he intended to make his life anew. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Celebrity Gods

Authors notes: me again, this is were the story actually starts, i just wanted to provide an explaination of why kratos would have a decendant. enjoy.

The ghost fades,The chaos rules,  
A thousand years of misery and pain,  
Raising the New Gods, bringing order,  
However as destiny has shown,  
If the gods rise, so does The Ghost.

Jacque's Bedroom 7:00am

Jacque groaned as his alarm went off, he rose mumbling "why didnt i ever turn that alarm off when i left school, i'v had 5 years to do it".

He sat up and turned on his television, it was the News channel, he groaned again, but did'nt change the channel, it was just background noise so he didnt feel like a silent he turned when he heard the main news from the female reader.

N.O.N.N. Studio 7:03am

The Female reader smiled at the camera with her obviously helped white smile she spoke in a high crisp voice reading todays news "and now to our last, and possibly most important story.  
The Olympians, have annouced that they have decided they WILL attend this years Pandorum Festival in New olympus city, as you all know the Pandorum Festival is the day of rememberance, as the Olympians told the story of what happened to the old pantheon of gods and their enemies the titans and the mysterious Ghost of Sparta" The newreader smiled "and that concludes our News, im amy gresn and now for the weather"

Jacque's Bedroom 7:20am

Jacque rolled his eyes, pulling on his jeans and heading downstairs, he hated Pandorum Day, just another excuse for The Olympians to show off.

About 30 years ago, five men and four women showed up at the top of Mount Olympus and proclaimed to the word that the gods had returned, at first people laughed, then they showed their power, doing things no mortal could do,  
however they seemed to get a taste for modern ways, essentaily becoming the only fitting thing a god could be these days... celebreties.

They constructed (or rather demanded that it be built) New Olympus City, and ruled it as kings and queens,  
rather than let their true names be known, they took the old names, but with new titles, obviously the leader was named High King Zeus.

it was going to be a long day....

Authors notes: well setup done, ill explain a few points and if you have any questions message me.

Jacque: Jacque is the main character, he is 20 years old and athleticly built, quite lazy at the start, however he will discover a few things about himself and the new gods.

Amy Gresn: even though she has a very short scene in this, however she plays an important part in the story.

The New Olympians: The new gods, there are nine of them, each one holding on to a shared secret, they have taken on the names of the old gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Helios and Hemres will be the males and Athena,Aphrodite,Artemis and Hera will be the females,  
all are in ways similar to the Old Gods, but with modern ways instead of togas and stuff.

New Olympus City: the city which most of the story takes place, divided into districts the one Jacque comes from is New Sparti,  
it surrounds Mount Olympus which is known as High Olympus Palace, where the Gods and various other famous people Reside. it is basically the hollywood of the world. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Festive Planning

Jacque stumbled out into the daylight holding some toast and wandering down the street, every corner was plastered with Pandorum Day posters, Jacque tried to avoid it whenever possible, it was just a feeling of not belonging in a festival that worshipped the old gods, he didnt know why it was just a feeling of hatred, he had heard the story told by the gods years ago.

Things never added up in his head, they made out the Ghost to be a bloodthirsty murdering barbarian,  
well, according to all recorded history he was, but there was never a mention of any reason for his killing spree, also there is a period of time between after he murdered ares and the moment zeus stabbed him that seems to be completely wiped.

Jacque walked round the corner and saw the parade route being decorated, streamers of every colour, lights,  
stands and all sorts, somebody had ever put party hats on each head of the cerberus fountain, it seemed quite comical that a statue that looked likely to rip your throat out had a red, blue and green party hat on each one of the heads, what scared Jacque was that people rumoured that it was based on the only living one left, owned by hades.

"JACQUE!" a voice called out suddenly

Jacque jumped and turned seeing Rob running towards him, rob was the only friend Jacque really had and it he looked in a frenzy about something.

"Dude did you see the news, just now?" He asked

Jacque sighed "yeah, the gods are coming" he raised his arms in mock celebration

Rob shook his head "not that, the Talos tower is sealed off, more underworld monsters"

Hades apparently had either no or very little control of the monsters of the underworld, which surprised alot of people,  
but he made a special team of mortals to deal with the threat that they posed.

"DUDE!! stop zoning out lets go, we can see what happens" Rob yelled dragging him forward

little did Jacque know that this was a major turning point in his life.

Authors notes: i know this was a little bit short and it was lousy but ill either rewrite or just make the next chapte better, im tired and wanted something to do but ill work out kinks later,  
remember i accept constructive critism but not absolute bashing. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Olympus Knights

Authors notes: i don't need a disclaimer as everybody already knows i don't own GOW.

Jacque and Rob hurried to the building noticing the smoke, when thinigs like this happened nobody panicked, Jacque and Rob stood waiting, a crowd had gathered, as usal people turned up hopefully for a free show.

"this sort of thing happens all the time, i don't know why we are bothering to even be here,  
its the same thing all the time: creatures attack, knights come, victory is theirs, cheer,  
knights fuck off somewhere and everyone leaves" Jacque sighed, watching the blaze.

Rob started to answer when a loud CRACK sounded, the crowd looked up as the upper wall of the building exploded outwards, a large mound landed on the sidewalk and road creating a crater large enough for several trucks to park in.

The crowd backed off, as a large hand gripped on to the side of the crater and lifted the massive creature out.

As the dust settled you could see the creature clearly, a cyclops, one of he strongest monsters in the underworld, skins as think and rough as leather, a single bloodshot eye, broken sharp teeth and knuckles the size of coconuts and a muscles the size of watermelons it sniffed the air roaring, as saliva few out its mouth. for some unknown reason it focused on Jacque the pupil dilated and the Cyclops was flung into a rage, charging at him ignoring everyone else.

Jacque suddenly paniced and dove to the side, just getting grazed by the elbow of the beast, dazing him,  
Jacque shook his head noticing the cyclops had fell over, Jacque picked up a pole, the knights had not emerged from the building, he needed to at least be defended, but he might as well have picked toothpick,  
but it was better than nothing.

The cyclops charged and Jacque done something he never thought he could do.

As it just reached him instinctivly somehow, like a mental command in his subconcious, he sidestepped swinging the pole with force at the cyclops's kneecap and shattered it, the monster screamed in pain kneeling, Jacque swung up and sprang off its grounded fist, spearing down he drove the pole through its eye into its brain and ou he other side, he landed as the cyclops thumped down onto its side. Jacque stared in disbelief the thought going through his head was 'OHMYGODIJUSTKILLEDACYCLOPS!!'.

Slowly people were crowding around, a few suddenly started to clap and shouting "what happened? how did that kid do that?"  
suddenly footsteps were heard, The Knights had finished and were starting to exit the building.

"What is going on here..., what?!" said one, just spotting the Cyclops's fallen body.

Jacque stood there, thinking of what might happen..

Authors notes: welll thats the first fight chapter, Jacques sudden fighting ability will be explained at some point,as only Olympus Knights are supposed to be able to take on underworld creatures , also i will do little NEXT TIME bits at the end of each chapter. starting now.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Jacque gets an offer, but does he want it.

Jacque finds a new status that doesnt suit his tastes.

The New Olympians take an interest. 


End file.
